


All the Young Dudes: За Кадром

by dnimreven



Series: All the Young Dudes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Выборка коротких историй из различных временных точек All the Young Dudes с точки зрения различных персонажей.Иногда автор пишет небольшие зарисовки, которые служат для того, чтобы помочь лучше понять других персонажей, не Римуса. Некоторые из них предоставляют фоновый контекст для событий основной работы.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the Young Dudes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089758
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Хоуп, 1965 год

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes: Bootleg Tapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752685) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События этой главы происходят за шесть лет до начала All the Young Dudes, поэтому не содержат настоящих спойлеров к истории, и эту главу можно читать в любое время. Однако, возможно, читать ее будет более эмоционально после прочтения основной работы.

_ While I’m far away from you, my baby _

_ I know it’s hard for you, my baby. _

_ Because it’s hard for me my baby _

_ And the darkest hour is just before dawn. _

_ Пока я далеко от тебя, мой малыш, _

_ Я знаю, что тебе нелегко, мой малыш, _

_ Потому что мне тоже нелегко, мой малыш, _

_ Но самый тёмный час ночи наступает перед рассветом. _

– Ты никогда не была особо умной девочкой, Хоуп.

– Да, мама, – Хоуп неотрывно смотрела в свой чай. Без молока, лишь с солнечным кусочком лимона, поданный в подобающей чайной чашке с блюдцем, на которых был одинаковый узор с розами. Она должна была получить в подарок подобный набор, когда выйдет замуж, но Лайелл не хотел приглашать на церемонию магглов.

Ее мать громко цокнула.

– Я всегда говорила, что от него добра не дождёшься. Такой мужчина, как он – ни семьи, ни религии. И ты так и не объяснила по-нормальному, кем он работает.

– Он работал в местном самоуправлении, – ответила Хоуп. Она поставила чашку обратно на край маленького столика в гостиной своей матери.

– В городском совете? – спросила ее мама, немного приободрившись. – Ну, это хоть что-то. Он оставил тебе пособие? Хоть что-нибудь?

– Немного. Но я хочу оставить эти деньги на счету для Римуса.

Мама снова цокнула. Она считала это имя глупым. Хоуп пыталась найти компромисс, и поэтому дала своему сыну имя своего отца тоже – но Римус Джон звучало ещё хуже, если верить ее матери.

Миссис Дженкинс предпочитала притворяться, что малыша Хоуп вообще не существовало, даже когда он спал в комнате наверху. В этот момент Хоуп захотелось пойти и проверить, как он там – обнять его – но она не осмелилась встать из-за стола; ее мама назвала бы это телячьими нежностями, и Хоуп не хотела с ней ругаться. Он часто спал – наверное, это нормально для пятилетних детей.

Но Римус не был нормальным пятилетним ребёнком, больше нет.

Глубоко в груди Хоуп кольнуло острой болью; разбитое сердце. Она склонила голову, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо, закрыла глаза и почувствовала, как слёзы побежали из-под ресниц. Она шмыгнула.  _ Ты нужен мне, Лайелл. Как ты мог так поступить со мной? _

– И как ты планируешь зарабатывать на жизнь? Я не могу тебя содержать, не в моём возрасте.

– Я думала, может, я смогу вернуться обратно на станцию, – сказала Хоуп едва ли громче шёпота. – Гетин сказал, когда я уходила, что я могу вернуться, если захочу. Им всегда нужны операторы.

– Он был к тебе неравнодушен, насколько я помню, – сказала ее мать. Она звучала задумчиво; теперь она не совсем обращалась к Хоуп, она строила планы. Хоуп достаточно хорошо знала, как работал мозг ее матери, он всегда строил какие-то схемы, всё подчищал и выравнивал. Делал исправления. Прошедшие шесть лет были ошибкой – которую она скоро собиралась исправить.

Для Хоуп в этом не было ничего нового; всю ее жизнь за неё принимали решения другие люди. Сначала ее мама, которая советовала ей пораньше окончить школу и пойти работать на телефонную станцию. Затем Лайелл, за которым она последовала в абсолютно иной мир. И теперь он умер, и всё вернулось обратно к ее матери.  _ Ты никогда не была особо умной девочкой. _

С ней даже не посоветовались по поводу похорон. Обо всём позаботились их люди – странные маленькие мужчины в мантиях, которые могли делать совершенно всё с помощью взмаха своей палочки. Они были очень добры по отношению к Хоуп, но они обращались с ней как с ребёнком – и даже как с особенно глупым ребёнком. Один из них забрал все вещи Лайелла – его книги и его палочку. Ей разрешили оставить себе дом, но посоветовали его продать.

– Это, на самом деле, дом волшебника, миссис Люпин, – слабо улыбались они. – Он не подходит для проживания магглов. Конечно, вы всегда можете  _ попытаться… _

Но нет. Чары, которые Лайелл наложил на это место, больше отказывались ее впускать, да и всё равно ей нужны были деньги. Волшебники были мало заинтересованы в Римусе, хотя она сделала всё возможное, чтобы спрятать его ото всех – Лайелл вселил в неё страх божий касательно подобных вещей. Если кто-нибудь хотя бы заподозрит о том, что произошло с ее малышом, то они заберут его и запрут в клетке.

– Он уже проявлял какие-нибудь магические способности? – спросил один высокий тихий мужчина. У него была длинная белая борода и пронзительные голубые глаза, и Хоуп была в ужасе от него.

Она кивнула.

– Иногда он заставляет все тарелки летать по дому, – подтвердила она.

(Она не стала упоминать другие вещи, которые делает Римус. Что в первый раз, когда ему пришлось измениться; в первый раз, когда ее бедный малыш был вывернут наизнанку этим ужасным проклятием, он был настолько напуган, что испарил дверь, и в итоге Лайеллу пришлось забаррикадировать проход большим буфетом. Возможно, именно это стало последней каплей для Лайелла.)

– Это очень хорошо, – улыбнулся старик. – Он получит письмо из Хогвартса после своего одиннадцатого дня рождения.

Она не знала, что на это ответить, но попыталась выглядеть довольной. Хоуп хотела, чтобы Римус был как его отец – в любом случае, это лучше, чем быть как она – но она не могла представить, как он сможет поступить в такую эксклюзивную школу, не после всего.

– Хоуп, ты меня слушаешь? – рявкнула ее мать. Хоуп моргнула и подняла взгляд.

– Прости, мам.

– Я спрашивала тебя о мальчике. Ты сказала, что ты приняла меры?

– О. Да.

Тот старик, который спрашивал про Римуса, с этим ей тоже помог. Он был добр касательно этого. Он сказал, что это было полностью ее решением, но он знает кое-кого, если ей понадобится помощь. Кое-кого, кто будет скрытным. Он связал ее с женщиной по имени миссис Оруэлл, которая руководила приютом для мальчиков. Он находится в Эссексе, но, может, Римусу будет лучше, если он начнёт жизнь в Англии – не то чтобы в Уэльсе были возможности получше. Хоуп знала, как это был тяжело, чувствовать себя аутсайдером, а Римусу и так будет этого хватать.

– Я отвезу его завтра, – сказала Хоуп своей матери. – Мы поедем на поезде.

– Мне поехать с тобой, дорогая? – смягчилась мама. Она всегда смягчалась, когда Хоуп вела себя послушно.

Хоуп покачала головой. Слёзы текли по ее щекам, но она уже практически их не замечала. Было трудно поверить, что она не ссохлась как изюм после всех пролитых слёз. Ее мать поднялась и села рядом на подлокотник дивана. Она обняла Хоуп одной рукой и аккуратно прижала к себе.

– Тише-тише, дорогая. Это правильный поступок. Лучший поступок. Ты ещё молода, ты вольёшься обратно в жизнь. Подожди годик или два, и тебе начнёт казаться, что этого никогда и не было, я тебе обещаю.

Хоуп вытерла глаза и поднялась на ноги, отстранясь от матери.

– Я пойду проверю его.

– Я не уверена, что это мудрое решение…

– Я пойду проверю своего сына, мама.

Она медленно поднялась по узкой лестнице. Коричневый ковёр, коричневые обои. Всё казалось таким обыденным после Лайелла. Она чувствовала себя Джуди Гарланд в конце Волшебника из страны Оз – ураган прошёл, и мир снова стал чёрно-белым. Хоуп никогда не понимала, почему Дороти была так рада вернуться домой. Кто бы на ее месте не выбрал цветной мир?

Наверху в тёмном маленьком коридоре Хоуп встала перед тремя закрытыми дверьми. Комната ее родителей, ванная комната и ее детская комната. Ее нынешняя комната, вообще-то, пока она не накопит достаточно денег для побега. Она снова подумала о деньгах Лайелла. Нет. Они принадлежат не ей.

Она медленно открыла дверь. Она не скрипела, но всегда упиралась в ковёр и издавала неприятный звук, если резко ею дёрнуть. Внутри комнаты тонкие жёлтые занавески были задвинуты, придавая всему вокруг тёплый масляный оттенок.

Ее чёрное платье для похорон висело на дверце шкафа. Она спецаильно купила его для этого случая, потому что раньше у неё никогда не было ничего чёрного, оно стоило целое состояние. Они все были в мантиях – друзья Лайелла – и  _ она  _ чувствовала себя белой вороной.

Было так странно вернуться в эту комнату; всё казалось маленьким и древним, хотя на самом деле прошло всего лишь шесть лет с тех пор, как она спала здесь в последний раз. Всё так и стояло на своих местах. Ее маленький плетёный туалетный столик, окрашенный в белый цвет, в котором наверняка до сих пор лежала спрятанная пачка сигарет в одном из нижних ящиков рядом с помадой и тенями для глаз, из-за которых они ругались с ее отцом, когда ей было пятнадцать. Постер с группой The Monkeys на стене над кроватью, рядом с иллюстрацией от Артура Рэкема.

И самым странным среди всего этого был маленький мальчик, свернувшийся в клубок на лавандовом постельном белье. Он до сих пор крепко спал, весь золотые кудряшки, и пухлые щёчки, и толстенькие маленькие кулачки. Ее сердце пропустило удар, как это всегда происходило с того самого момента, как она впервые взяла его на руки. Ее драгоценный малыш.

Она осторожно присела на кровать и прилегла рядом с ним. Он немного двинулся, зевнул и потянулся. Она легонько провела пальцам по его щеке; она любила эту идеальную детскую кожу, она была такой мягкой и безупречной. Только вот теперь он  _ не был  _ безупречен. Небольшая рана прямо под подбородком – ее можно было принять просто за обычную нормальную царапину. Дети всегда врезаются во что-нибудь, падают. Но не Римус. Он был таким осторожным малышом; он наблюдал за всем.

Она обернулась вокруг него, поворачиваясь спиной к остальной комнате. Когда Римус только родился, она долгими днями не могла встать с кровати, но он был таким мирным младенцем, и они оба просто лежали вместе, развлекая друг друга. Лайелл возвращался с работы и присоединялся к ним. Он обнимал Хоуп своими длинными конечностями, и она оборачивала Римуса в кокон, закрывала глаза и просто чувствовала себя в безопасности, такой бесконечно счастливой.

Если бы Лайелл был сейчас здесь. Больше всего она скучала по его прикосновениям. Он был таким высоким, даже когда Хоуп надевала свои самые высокие каблуки, он всё равно мог положить подбородок ей на макушку. Слёзы защипали ей глаза, и она ласково положила ладонь на грудь Римуса, чтобы ощутить его равномерные вдохи и выдохи.

Иногда в такие дни, когда вся их маленькая семья лежала в кровати вместе, Лайелл пел Римусу старую колыбельную. Хоуп никогда не слышала ее раньше, но она любила, как он ее пел; это было единственное время, когда можно было услышать мягкий шотландский акцент в его голосе. Она промычала пару нот сейчас, гадая, помнит ли Римус, что его папуля пел для него и только для него.

_ Baloo, my boy, lie still and sleep _

_ It grieves me sore to hear thee weep _

_ If thou'lt be silent I'll be glad _

_ Thy moaning makes my heart full sad. _

_ Baloo, my boy, thy mother's joy _

_ Thy father bred me great annoy _

_ Baloo, baloo, baloo, baloo _

_ Baloo, baloo, lu-li-li-lu. _

_ Балу, мой мальчик, ложись спокойно и засыпай, _

_ Твои слёзы приносят мне такие страдания, _

_ Если ты затихнешь, я буду рада, _

_ Твои стоны наполняют моё сердце грустью. _

_ Балу, мой мальчик, радость своей мамы, _

_ Твой папа сделал мне очень больно. _

_ Балу, балу, балу, балу, _

_ Балу, балу, лу-ли-ли-лу. _

_ О, Лайелл Люпин, ты, мерзавец.  _ Это был невероятный груз – ненавидеть того, кого ты не можешь не любить. Как он мог оставить ее в таком положении? Он должен был знать, что она не справится одна. У неё не было магии как у него. Она не была сильной. И она никогда не была особо умной девочкой.

Она снова начала плакать, но Хоуп научилась реветь, не издавая ни звука. Может, это приходило с ролью матери, хотя она не знала, имела ли она право называть себя матерью. Она притянула тёплое маленькое тело своего сына к себе, не переживая, разбудит она его или нет. Она чувствовала биение его крошечного сердца рядом со своим.

_ Запомни это,  _ молча умоляла она его.  _ Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Dedicated to the One I Love' группы The Mamas & Papas.
> 
> Колыбельная – 'Lady Anne Bothwell's Lament' также известная как 'Baloo my boy'.


	2. Сириус, 1976 год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это глава 86 “Пятый год: Сладкие Шестнадцать” от лица Сириуса. День рождения Римуса, в общей комнате Гриффиндора вечеринка, но Сириус хандрит наверху в спальне из-за того, что они с Мэри поругались в этот же день. Возможно, кому-то захочется перечитать эту главу, чтобы освежить воспоминания.

– Да ладно тебе, брат, это же день рождения Лунатика. Просто спустись вниз и извинись, чтобы мы все могли потусить вместе, – сказал Джеймс. – Ссора у вас всё равно идиотская. 

– Да, я знаю, – буркнул Сириус. Джеймс всегда был таким хорошим, даже когда Сириус вёл себя как кретин и прекрасно это понимал. Мэри никогда не спускала ему с рук подобное поведение, что даже больше выводило его из себя. И в обоих случаях он был неправ, и он это знал. 

– Ну так что, ты спустишься? – спросил Джеймс, поднимаясь с кровати, чтобы пойти в сторону двери.

– Наверное… – Сириус совсем не хотел пропускать вечеринку, но теперь он чувствовал себя довольно глупо из-за того, что раздул из мухи такого слона. Он даже не спустился вниз, когда все кричали ‘сюрприз!’, хотя обычно это было его любимой частью вечеринки, да и вообще это изначально было его идеей. Лучше бы ему как-нибудь загладить свою вину перед Лунатиком.

– Давай, Бродяга, – уговаривал его Джеймс, стоя у двери. – Я больше не стану приносить тебе сюда пунш.

–  _ Ладно,  _ – Сириус тоже поднялся.

– Вот и молодец, – Джеймс хлопнул его по спине и направился в сторону лестницы. 

На полпути вниз по тёмному проходу они столкнулись с Римусом. Джеймс пошёл дальше, но Сириус схватился за эту возможность, чтобы извиниться наедине. В последнее время Лунатика было так трудно поймать одного; он стал таким популярным.

Сириус немного скучал по нему. Раньше он в каком-то смысле считал, что Римус принадлежит ему – не то чтобы в каком-то жутком собственническом плане – просто ему казалось, что Римус, по крайней мере, ему доверяет. В этом же году Лунатик немного от него отдалился, и Сириус не понимал, что он сделал.

– С днём рождения, Лунатик, – сказал он, пытаясь сделать свой голос радостным.

Он немного спустился по ступеням, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и Римус мог бы увидеть, что ему, правда, стыдно из-за всего этого.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ему Римус. Сириус задался вопросом, насколько тот уже опьянел – Лунатик мог влить в себя несколько пинт не моргнув глазом, а сам Сириус же всегда пьянел довольно быстро. – Ты, э… ты в порядке?

Вот кто будет вежливым и прежде всего подумает о других. Да ещё и в свой собственный чёртов день рождения. Чувство вины затопило Сириуса до крёв, грозя выплеснуться наружу.

– Да, нормально, – серьёзно сказал он. – Прости, что испортил тебе вечеринку.

– Не испортил. Всё было здорово.

– Хорошо.

Их разговор немного повисел в воздухе. Сириус опустил глаза, затем снова поднял их на Римуса.  _ Почему  _ в последнее время их отношения стали такими странными? Раньше они находили общий язык так же легко, как с Джеймсом, но что-то изменилось, и Сириус просто никак не мог понять, что именно.

Римус держал эту странную дистанцию между ними, такую невысказанную и недвижимую, что Сириус чуть ли не физически ее ощущал. Из-за неё ему было беспокойно и нервно, как будто у него забирали то, чего он хотел. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было просто в их ссоре с Мэри.

– Джеймс говорит, что я должен пойти и первым помириться с Мэри.

– Наверное, это хорошая идея, – Римус всегда делал правильный выбор; Лунатику можно было доверять. Он не всегда преподносил это в вежливой манере как Джеймс, но Сириус почему-то не возражал, если его отчитывал Лунатик – тот казался гораздо более мудрым и знающим.

– Ты тоже так думаешь? 

– Ну… да? Ты… эм. Я думал, тебе нравится Мэри.

_ Вот именно  _ – Лунатик всегда так хорошо раскладывал проблему на самые простейшие компоненты. Если тебе кто-то нравится, то нужно извиниться, когда ты налажал. Разумеется.

Римус внимательно за ним наблюдал – Римус всегда наблюдал, следил за всем. Наверное, поэтому он был таким умным. Сириус встретился с ним взглядом. Они ещё ни разу не были так близки после того случая в кладовой. Лунатик всё ещё злился из-за этого? В то время Сириус подумал, что это забавно, и над этим можно от души посмеяться – но в последнее время Лунатик был таким  _ раздражительным,  _ кто знает, что он об этом думает? Джеймс считал, что это всё из-за девчонок; Лунатик никогда не любил обсуждать личные темы, и Джеймс думал, что ему, наверное, нравится кто-то из девчонок, и он просто слишком стесняется что-нибудь сказать.

Если всё дело в этом, то Сириус хотел бы, чтобы Римус доверился ему – он знал парочку вещей о девчонках, в конце концов. Он мог бы  _ помочь _ . Дрожь восторга пробежала по его телу при этой мысли – мысли о том, что он единственный, кто может помочь Лунатику.

– Мне, правда, нравится Мэри, – сказал он и с готовностью наклонился ближе. Римус всё-таки выпил немного, может, он расслабится и откроется, если Сириус просто подтолкнёт его в нужную сторону.

– Тогда иди и поцелуй ее, идиот, – ответил Римус. Как всегда со своей прямолинейной простотой. 

Сириус понятия не имел, почему Римус смущался из-за девчонок, вся его аура была так чертовски притягательна.

– Пойду, – сказал Сириус. – Пойду. Через минуту, – он решил рискнуть – просто разобраться с этим раз и навсегда. – Ты когда-нибудь целовался, Римус? – беспечно спросил он.

– Нет, ты же знаешь, что нет, – закатил глаза Римус.

_ Ага!  _ подумал Сириус. Он пытался казаться незаинтересованным, но здесь совершенно явно что-то происходило.

– Это, правда, не так страшно, как ты думаешь, – Сириус попытался сказать это поощряющим тоном. 

Римус вдруг как-то странно на него посмотрел с магнетической напряжённостью во взгляде – как будто он находился на грани того, чтобы сказать что-то потрясающее; что-то разоблачительное, и это будет только лишь для _ него, _ для Сириуса.

Воздух наэлектризовался, и Римус схватил Сириуса, чтобы прижать их тела друг к другу, и  _ о блять,  _ они уже целовались! Лунатик  _ целовал  _ его, и это… просто казалось правильным. Это всегда должно было случиться. Он ждал этого; он просто сам этого не знал.

Это было так бесконечно хорошо, и Сириус с готовностью прижался ближе, не в силах сопротивляться. Он положил руки на бёдра Римуса, потому что он всегда делал так, когда целовал Мэри, и затем…  _ ‘Toujours pur, Сириус!’ _ раздался кошмарный визг в его голове, и он в ужасе мгновенно отпрянул назад.

Римус моргнул на него с точно таким же шокированным выражением лица, и на этом всё закончилось, магия была сломана. Они оба пробормотали что-то бессмысленное друг другу и разошлись в противоположные стороны. Сириус спустился на вечеринку, и ему было жарко, и непонятно, и стыдно.

Он ввалился в общую комнату с тяжело-бьющимся сердцем. Сириус выпил всего пару стаканов, но его вело уже сейчас, и даже шум помещения не помогал. Он моргнул и оглянулся в поисках Джеймса – он всегда искал Джеймса, когда случалось что-то важное, а это было просто нереально важно – и вдруг из ниоткуда возникла Мэри.

– Вот ты где! – воскликнула она, уперев руки в бока. Мерлин, она была просто потрясна. Видение в золотых и бирюзовых пайетках, ее платье было таким облегающим, что было видно каждый роскошный изгиб.

– Вот я где, – пробормотал он в ответ, на мгновение ослеплённый ее красотой.

– Поттер сказал, что ты хотел мне что-то сказать? – она в ожидании подняла брови.

– Прости! – выпалил он.

Ее губы изогнулись в улыбке, и его затопило чувством облегчения. Она забросила руки ему на шею, и он крепко обнял ее в ответ, благодарный за эту возможность схватиться за кого-то. Хорошо. Это было нормально.

– Вот это мой прекрасный мальчик, – игриво прошептала она и утянула его в поцелуй, ласково гладя его по волосам.

Он поцеловал ее в ответ, глубоко, и насильно заставил все другие мысли покинуть его рассудок.


	3. Бродяга и Сохатый, 1978 год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Недостающая сцена из главы 127 ‘Седьмой год: Обязательства’. Возможно, сначала стоит прочитать ее, чтобы освежить память. 
> 
> Джеймс узнал об отношениях Римуса и Сириуса, пока они искали защитные заклинания в библиотеке Хогвартса. Римус поспешно покинул место происшествия, оставив Сириуса всё объяснять.
> 
> Вот что тогда случилось:

Римус покинул библиотеку, и на несколько секунд Сириуса охватила паника, которая сжала его внутренности. _Подожди,_ хотел сказать он, _не заставляй меня разбираться с этим в одиночку._

Но глубоко внутри он знал, что так будет лучше всего. Джеймсу бы больше хотелось так. И, в конце концов, Римус уже сыграл свою роль.

 _– Муффлиато,_ – поспешно сказал Сириус – они находились в относительно тихой части библиотеки, но лучше лишний раз перестраховаться. Он убрал волосы за ухо с одной стороны и нервно засмеялся.

Джеймс до сих пор на него пялился. Сириус прочистил горло, желая разбить лёд.

– Эм… в общем, да… всё именно так, как ты думаешь.

– Ты… – сказал Джеймс, и его брови на мгновение сошлись вместе, а затем его лоб разгладился, как будто он не понимал, какое выражение лица лучше всего подойдёт в этой ситуации.

Сириус облизнул губы, пытаясь подобрать слова. Это так раздражало – они с Джеймсом всегда знали, как разговаривать друг с другом. Они могли поделиться чем угодно – это всегда было так. _Будь смелым,_ сказал он себе, _Лунатик бы повёл себя смело. Лунатик не думал бы этом дважды._ Да и вообще – Джеймс не будет злиться. Он же был так добр по отношению к Римусу, в конце концов. Но он всё равно ничего не сказал.

– Я собирался тебе рассказать, – осторожно сказал Сириус. – Просто… эм. Не мог выбрать подходящий момент, знаешь?

– Мы проводим вместе каждую свободную секунду, Бродяга, – сказал Джеймс, который всё так же выглядел так, будто это открытие выбило из него дух.

 _О боже,_ тревожно подумал Сириус. _Он_ **_действительно_ ** _злится. Вот чёрт._

– Да, – кивнул Сириус, потирая шею. Ему было слишком жарко и хотелось ёрзать на месте. Он подёргал свой школьный галстук. – Я знаю.

– Ну. Видимо, не каждую секунду, иначе я бы обо всём догадался, – холодно сказал Джеймс.

– Мы скрывали это, – быстро сказал Сириус. Он не хотел, чтобы Джеймс посчитал себя плохим другом, или невнимательным, или ещё напридумывал какую-нибудь херню. Если кого-то и можно винить, то это его, Сириуса. Может, ещё и Лунатика, немного, но если кто-то должен получить за это по шее, то тогда это должен быть Сириус.

– Бродяга… – начал говорить Джеймс, до сих пор хмурясь. – Я не хочу грубить или что-то такое, но… _какого хуя_ ты творишь, по-твоему?

– Что? – Сириус поднял на него взгляд, опешив от этих слов. Он ожидал нескольких разных ответов, но точно не такой.

– Это _Лунатик._ Наш лучший друг Лунатик!

– Я знаю!

– Римус Люпин!

– Я знаю, как его зовут! – огрызнулся Сириус, теперь тоже начиная злиться. Он не понимал, к чему клонит Джеймс, и ему казалось несправедливым, что тот вот так вот на него набрасывается, когда Сириус просто пытается откровенно с ним поговорить.

– Мы провели последние _семь лет,_ пытаясь добиться его доверия! – продолжил Джеймс, дико жестикулируя руками, как будто у них возникло разногласие касательно матча по квиддичу. – Он буквально только недавно начал хоть что-то рассказывать нам про себя, а ты собираешься похерить всё это, потому что не можешь себя контролировать!

– Эй! – зарычал Сириус, сжимая зубы и кулаки. – Всё совсем не так, как ты говоришь!

Джеймс фыркнул и закатил глаза.

– Ой, _да ладно,_ Сириус, я тебя знаю! Ты заинтересован, но только до тех пор, пока тебе не станет скучно. Слушай, я ничего не говорил, когда ты встречался с Мэри – она может постоять за себя. Или с Эммелин, хотя ты вёл себя с ней как полнейший мудак. Или с Авни, или Флоренс, или вообще с любой, за кем ты ухлёстывал, но это уже слишком, даже для тебя, Блэк.

– Если это из-за того, что мы оба…

– Да мне похер на это, – небрежно отмахнулся Джеймс. – Ты знаешь, что мне плевать на подобные вещи. А на что мне _не плевать,_ так это на то, что ты ведёшь себя так, как будто ты можешь получить кого угодно, когда угодно, и без каких-либо последствий!

– Это было не так-то просто, поверь мне, – с сарказмом ответил Сириус.

– Я тебе _не верю!_ Если бы ты мог _хоть раз_ подумать своим мозгом, а не членом.

– Отъебись, я не хочу выслушивать это дерьмо, – возразил Сириус. – Потому что ты очевидно не хочешь выслушать меня.

– Это же _Лунатик,_ – повторил Джеймс, как будто Сириус был особенно тупым первогодкой, у которого не выходило наипростейшее заклинание.

– Ах да, то-то его лицо показалось мне знакомым, – гневно сказал Сириус. – Я поверить не могу, что ты ведёшь себя как такой мудак из-за этого!

– Я пытаюсь вбить в тебя немного здравого смысла! Я знаю, что ты всегда был немного… ну, ты понимаешь. Ты играешь только под свою собственную дудку, или как оно там, но Римус не… он не тот, с которым ты просто можешь попытаться, чтобы посмотреть, получится или нет. Мы нужны ему. Сейчас даже больше, чем когда-либо. 

_О,_ подумал Сириус с щелчком в голове. _Значит, вот в чём дело._ Они ещё немного времени прожигали друг друга взглядами, горячие карие глаза против холодных синих. Сириус сдался первым, потому что он всегда сдавался первым, когда дело касалось Джеймса.

– Сохатый, я знаю, как это выглядит, я знаю, что ты, должно быть, думаешь… но я клянусь, всё совсем не так. Это просто случилось… и я хотел рассказать тебе, правда, хотел, я собирался рассказать тебе на рождество…

– На рождество?! – брови Джеймса взлетели вверх. – На чёртово _рождество?!_ Так это продолжается с…

– С прошлого лета, – поспешно сказал Сириус, желая рассказать правду теперь, когда всё было раскрыто. – Ну, в смысле… и до лета тоже кое-что было, но в общем и целом, – он надеялся, что он не покраснел. Ему до сих пор было стыдно за то, как он вёл себя в прошлом году.

Джеймс распахнул глаза, но выражение праведного гнева никуда не ушло с его лица. Он покачал головой.

– Я тебя не понимаю! После всего, через что он прошёл…

– Слушай, у него, вообще-то, был _кое-какой_ выбор в этом вопросе! Ты ведёшь себя так, будто он не может самостоятельно принимать решения, хотя ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что никто никогда не сможет заставить Лунатика что-то сделать, этого упрямого кретина.

Джеймс не нашёл ответа на это, но Сириус видел по его лицу, что это заставило его задуматься. И видя возможность, он за неё схватился:

– Это всё не _только_ моя вина. Мерлин, я думал, что ты-то поймёшь. Или хотя бы не будешь так осуждать – мне пришлось выслушивать твоё нытьё про Эванс на протяжении последних пяти лет, и я же не жалуюсь. 

Джеймс невольно ухмыльнулся.

– Вообще-то, жалуешься.

Сириус ухмыльнулся в ответ и пожал плечами.

– Ну ладно, жалуюсь. Но ты здесь не единственный, кому можно влюбляться.

– Погоди, – Джеймс снова нахмурился и поднял взгляд. – _Влюбляться?_ Ты _любишь_ Лунатика?!

– Это был просто пример, – поспешно сказал Сириус, идя на попятный. Чёрт, и как это только проскользнуло?! – Я просто имел в виду… эм… не то чтобы мы _разговаривали_ об этом… в общем, это не главное.

У Джеймса снова упала челюсть, но он, по крайней мере, перестал хмуриться.

– Слушай, – сказал Сириус и наклонился вперёд, опираясь на стол. – Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о нём. Мы все беспокоимся. _Я_ беспокоюсь. Это не так, как было со всеми этими девушками, это… что-то большее. Это лучше. Он делает меня лучше, он понимает меня. 

– Мерлин, – Джеймс резко опустился на стул и уставился в книгу перед собой. Он покачал головой, не переставая хмуриться. Но он больше не выглядел разозлённым.

Сириус подождал, не зная, что ещё он может сказать.

– Прости, – снова попытался он. – Я не знаю, что ещё тебе сказать. Но я не прошу твоего разрешения, я просто даю тебе знать. Всё будет так, как есть сейчас.

Джеймс провёл рукой по волосам, снова покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул.

– Все эти книги, – сказал он. – Мне нужен перерыв.

– Да уж, – кивнул Сириус, радуясь смене темы.

– На поле для квиддича? – Джеймс наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом. Сириус с облегчением улыбнулся. 

– Ну пойдём.

Они поспешно собрали свои вещи и покинули замок. На улице всё казалось лучше. Сириус начал расслабляться. Он задумался, куда ушёл Лунатик. Ему не терпелось поговорить с ним; отпраздновать преодоление этого последнего препятствия. Они с Джеймсом переоделись в формы для квиддича в комфортном молчании. Джеймс не был Римусом; его не нужно было постоянно тыкать и подкалывать, чтобы вытянуть из него ответ, он либо прямо говорил тебе, что думает, либо можно было считать, что всё в порядке.

Джеймс собрался быстрее него и принялся ждать у дверей раздевалок с двумя мётлами в руках. Сириус вышел к нему чуть позже. На улице был идеально чистый день, небо было таким голубым, и воздух был достаточно прохладным, чтобы голова оставалась ясной.

Сириус принял свою метлу из рук Джеймса и сделал вдох свежего воздуха. Он посмотрел на Джеймса. Когда они поднимутся в воздух, со всем этим будет покончено; со всем этим дискомфортом, всей этой неловкостью. Ему осталось сказать лишь ещё одну вещь.

– Сохатый?

– Что, Бродяга?

– Всё то, что ты сказал про Лунатика? – Сириус смотрел на своего лучшего друга из-за прядей волос. – Про то, что он только-только начал нам доверять, и что мы нужны ему? Это всё правда. И поэтому мне очень нужно, чтобы ты свыкся с этим, понятно, Поттер? Ты должен показать ему, что ничего не изменилось.

Джеймс долго на него смотрел, его тёмно-карие глаза были неподвижны и бесконечно глубоки. Он кивнул.

– Да, я знаю. Я покажу. Клянусь.


	4. Грант, 1977 год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от лица Гранта в главе 118 ‘Лето 1977 года (Часть 5)’ основной работы.
> 
> Предупреждения: домашнее насилие, гомофобия, сексизм, неблагополучные семьи, секс-услуги, алкогольная зависимость и трансфобия.

_I can't write and I can't sing, I can't do anything_

_I can't read and I can't spell, I can't even get to hell_

_I can't love and I can't hate, I can't even hesitate_

_I can't dance and I can't walk, I can't even try to talk_

_Freddie tried to strangle me with my plastic popper beads._

_But I hit him back_

_With my pet rat_

_Yeah I hit him back_

_With my pet rat_

_Я не умею писать, и я не умею петь, я ничего не умею делать._

_Я не умею читать, не знаю орфографию, я даже не могу попасть в ад._

_Я не умею любить, не умею ненавидеть, я даже не могу размышлять._

_Я не умею танцевать, и я не умею ходить, я не могу даже попытаться заговорить._

_Фредди попытался задушить меня моими пластиковыми бусами._

_Но я ударила его в ответ_

_Своей домашней крысой._

_Да, я ударила его в ответ_

_Своей домашней крысой._

– Сандра? Эй, Сандра?

– Меня, блять, зовут Нэнси, я тебе говорила, – Сандра подошла к своей двери и открыла ее всего лишь на небольшую щёлку, чтобы нахмуриться на Гранта одним глазом, похожим на кошачий.

– Прости, – сказал Грант, держа руку на рёбрах. – Нэнси.

Последние две недели она была Сандрой, так что кто знает, что там у неё произошло. Может, кто-то ее нашёл. Или кого-то нового назначили на ее дело. Он не мог спрашивать у людей подобные вещи ради своей же собственной безопасности. У Гранта и без того хватало достаточно дерьма в жизни. И, разумеется, она захотела стать Нэнси, все девчонки-панки хотели быть Нэнси с тех пор, как Сид Вишес начал трахать эту американскую шлюху.

– Чё те надо? – спросила она, пристально на него глядя.

– У тебя есть чего выпить?

Она закатила глаза. Самовлюблённая сука. Он впихнул носок ботинка в щель между дверью и косяком.

– Ты мне должна, помнишь? Я помог тебе заселиться.

– Я думала, ты просто хотел помочь, – фыркнула она.

– Так и было, – ответил Грант. Он сжал рукой дверной косяк, чувствуя себя слабым от боли. – Теперь твоя очередь мне помогать.

– Мудак, – пробормотала она и попыталась закрыть дверь, но он не убрал ногу из проёма. Спасибо господи, что это были ботинки с носками из стали, было бы здорово обойтись без очередных ранений.

Сандра – Нэнси – цокнула и отступила от двери. Он слышал, как она роется у себя в комнате. Раньше она приглашала его войти, но уже как несколько недель перестала. Ее комната была лучше, чем его, у неё был нормальный каркас кровати и письменный стол. Она говорила ему, что пишет роман, что она просто ‘получает опыт альтернативного образа жизни, чтобы как следует передать культурный дух этого времени’. Сперва это его заинтересовало – ему нравились умные люди. Но теперь он начал задумываться, может, она просто-напросто очередной бездомный панк в бегах. Без макияжа ей можно было дать где-то лет четырнадцать.

Она вернулась к двери с бутылкой в руке. Полфляжки дешёвой водки. Он выхватил ее, и она снова цокнула.

– Ты выглядишь как дерьмо, – сказала она.

– Спасибо, – он открутил крышку и выпил столько, сколько смог, пока не закашлялся. Водка была очень дешёвой. Может, это было хорошо? Может, это означало, что она сработает быстрее или лучше?

– Где вообще Ник? – она смерила взглядом коридор за спиной Гранта. – Почему ты не просишь алкоголь у него, это ведь его вина, что ты сейчас в таком состоянии.

Грант зыркнул на неё.

– Он не вернётся.

– Хорошо, – ответила она. – Устала уже слушать, как он мотает тебя по стенам.

Грант выпил ещё. Ему нужно было присесть. Он наконец убрал ногу от двери и попятился в сторону своей комнаты, опираясь рукой на стену, чтобы не упасть.

– Спасибо, Нэнс, – пробормотал он.

– Знаешь, это, вообще-то, не лекарство, – крикнула она. – Иди в чёртову больницу!

Он захлопнул за собой дверь и крепко закрылся на замок. Сука. Ну почему всем обязательно нужно вести себя так? Никогда нельзя терять бдительность, иначе кто-нибудь обязательно хорошенько тебя пнёт.

Он на коленях дополз до матраса, стараясь не опираться туда, где болело сильнее всего. Его рёбра до сих пор ныли, хотя прошло уже два дня, и он очень надеялся, что они не сломаны, потому что это самое последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, чёрт возьми. Да и всё равно, пока он не делал глубоких вдохов, всё было не так уж плохо.

Он запрокинул голову назад, отпил ещё немного водки и поймал своё отражение в маленьком зеркале на стене напротив. Уф. Он скривился. Он действительно выглядел как дерьмо. Синяки, кажется, вообще ничуть не сошли; ему нужно найти немного льда или что-то типа того. Грант никогда бы не подумал, что он будет скучать по приюту, но там, по крайней мере, у тебя всегда была аптечка, если нужно.

Он поднял руку к щеке, наблюдая за своим отражением. Этот урод взял и просто испоганил его лицо. Если уж на то пошло, Грант с самого начала не испытывал огромного уважения к Нику, но это зашло уже слишком далеко, чтоб его. Ему ещё повезло, что все зубы на месте.

Он провёл языком по сколотому зубу, который был у него уже несколько лет. Это был резец, и он был очень острым, когда его только-только сломали, но теперь он был сточен настолько, что обычно Грант едва ли его замечал. Он поклялся, что это был последний раз, когда он получал удар в челюсть, но никогда нельзя давать подобные обещания, даже самому себе.

Что было довольно иронично, он заработал сколотый зуб _из-за того,_ что дрался. В прошлый раз он ещё жил дома, что было – сколько? Четыре года назад? Он уже перестал ходить в школу к тому времени, потому что он не выносил учителей и других детей. Если он прогуливал, то значит, ему больше не нужно было терпеть учителей – но другие дети не забыли про него.

Он хромал домой со сбитыми костяшками, разбитым носом и фингалом – его первым фингалом, если память его не подводит – и чувствовал себя на удивление гордым, потому что те парни, что накинулись на него, хотя бы отделались хуже, чем он. Дед ждал его у двери, куря трубку.

– Что случилось, пацан?

– Я дал им сдачи, – шмыгнул Грант, вытер нос и увидел тёмно-красное пятно на рукаве. – Как ты мне говорил.

– Это были ямайцы? – спросил его дед, вынимая трубку изо рта и складывая руки на груди. Он был низким мужчиной, но плотным и грубым, без единой капли тепла.

– Нет, – ответил Грант. – Ирландцы.

Нужно было просто соврать. Но что-то в Гранте всегда заставляло его давать неправильные ответы. Лицо деда потемнело, его губы превратились в длинную напряжённую нить отвращения. Королю улицы Килбёрн-Хай-Роуд нужно было поддерживать репутацию; ему не нужно было, чтобы местные дети били его внука.

Грант заглянул за плечо деда, чтобы проверить, не было ли поблизости его мамы. Не то чтобы обычно от неё можно было ждать помощи, но в целом было лучше иметь свидетеля. Он нигде ее не увидел.

– Посмотри на меня, пацан, – прогремел голос его деда, который наклонился так близко к Гранту, что он почувствовал едкий табачный запах его дыхания и мог посчитать каждую крошечную седую волосинку на его небритом подбородке. Он мысленно приготовился и посмотрел своему деду в глаза. – Почему ты дерёшься с ирландскими пацанами? 

– Я им не нравлюсь. Я говорил тебе.

Дед протянул свои жёсткие костлявые пальцы и схватил Гранта за ухо, чтобы вывернуть его так сильно, что Грант закричал и задёргался, пытаясь вырваться из хватки.

– Меньше болтай и хватит искать глазами свою мамку, – закричал дед прямо ему в лицо, теперь уже так близко, что капли его слюны остались на щеке Гранта. – Не думай, что я не слышал, что все вокруг говорят про тебя, так что лучше-ка поверни свою ёбаную шею обратно, пока я не пробил твоё лицо до самого затылка твоей кретинской башки!

– Отпусти меня… – БАМ.

После этого он мало что помнил. Он помнил, как он сидел в ванной и хныкал, пока его мама умывала его опухшее лицо мокрой тряпкой. Помнил, как порезал язык об острый как лезвие край своего сколотого зуба.

– Серьёзно, – устало вздохнула его мама. – Я не знаю, почему ты продолжаешь вставать ему поперёк горла. 

Глупая женщина. Она прекрасно знала, что даже если молчать и делать всё, чего хочет дед, ты всё равно в итоге останешься избитым, и в этом всё равно будешь виноват только ты.

Поэтому Грант сбежал, как только ему подвернулась возможность, и поклялся никогда никому не позволять снова поднимать на него руку. А потом объявился Ник, и сейчас посмотрите на Гранта – сидит и пялится на своё собственное отражение, глотая водку как самый настоящий алкаш.

Ника даже нельзя было назвать привлекательным. Он даже не был _приятным._ Он просто был старше Гранта, и твёрже, и больше. В нём была какая-то крайность, что-то опасное, что сперва было притягательным. Пока ты не осознавал, какой была настоящая опасность. В этом плане до Гранта доходило слишком долго; он мог открыто это признать. Его собственная вина за то, что пил слишком много, употреблял слишком много таблеток и не получал достаточно солнечного света. 

В первый раз, когда это произошло, он придумал целый план – накопить денег, вырваться и уехать как можно дальше. Но ему нужно было каким-то образом заработать денег, и в этом плане у тебя было только несколько возможностей, когда у тебя не было прописки. Он собрал все долги, которые только мог, и какое-то время нормально выживал на подачках – хотя люди начали уставать от этого; к этому моменту он уже несколько дней не ел нормально.

Напиться никогда не составляло труда. Если он выглядел достаточно чистым и молодым, ему было довольно просто объявиться в баре определённого типа и всю ночь пить за чей-то счёт. А если кто-то хотел чего-то большего и был готов за это заплатить, то ему же лучше. Он ничего не терял, пять минут в туалете и неприятное послевкусие было не сложно вытерпеть, и он всегда устанавливал чёткие границы.

Затем Ник об этом узнал и совсем не разозлился, он поддержал его. Он решил, что он тоже заслуживает долю, пока Грант не начнёт по-настоящему зарабатывать себе на жизнь. И два дня назад Ник ушёл насовсем, оставив Гранта с двумя сломанными рёбрами и полным лицом синяков в качестве прощального подарка.

Он допил водку и облизнул крышку изнутри, чтобы наверняка.

Устав жалеть себя, Грант сел прямо, чтобы больше не видеть своего отражения. Его торс всё так же был чересчур чувствительным, но боль слегка ослабла. Алкоголь сработал. Ему нужно достать ещё. Ему нужно подняться, одеться и пойти в бар; ему нужны деньги. Плевать на билет на поезд, ради которого он копил деньги; ему нужно что-нибудь поесть в скором времени.

У него в сумке лежала футболка, которая была не такой грязной, как остальные, но он осознал, что не может ее надеть. А если точнее, он просто не смог снять ту, в которой находился в тот момент; ему было слишком больно поднимать руки. Ну и ладно. Он сдался. Ботинки он тоже развязывал долгое время, ему приходилось делать перерывы, чтобы отдышаться. Слёзы защипали ему глаза, и он начал яростно растирать лицо. Это всего лишь боль, не более. Он не мог позволить, чтобы это было чем-то большим. Всё будет в норме. Всё будет хорошо. Ему просто придётся сжать зубы и двигаться дальше.

Лицо всё ещё оставалось проблемой. Трудно очаровывать людей, когда ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя только что было десять раундов с Мухаммедом Али. Сандра – Нэнси – может одолжить ему немного тональника, но он поспешно отбросил эту мысль. Будет в десять раз хуже, если его поймают где-нибудь одного с макияжем на лице.

Он решил направиться в ближайший кинотеатр пип-шоу. Там было хорошо и темно, и фильмы обычно делали половину дела за него. Одно из таких мест находилось всего в нескольких улицах отсюда, на преодоление которых у Гранта ушло целых двадцать минут. И даже после этого ему пришлось придумывать способ пройти внутрь, потому что он точно не собирался тратить на это деньги.

Темнота стала своего рода облегчением после многолюдных улиц западного Лондона. Ещё внутри было тихо, не считая фильма, который, видимо, только начался, потому что большинство актёров до сих пор были в одежде. Грант немного посидел в конце помещения, чтобы восстановиться после путешествия и оценить посетителей.

Все здесь были обычного типа. Возраст под шестьдесят. Длинные плащи. Некоторые из них уже лысеют. Знакомое тошнотворное чувство поднялось внутри Гранта, пока он подготавливался к этому вызову. Серьёзно, и у людей ещё хватает наглости называть _его_ извращенцем.

Первая актриса оголила сиськи, и Грант оглянулся кругом. Чуть больше ёрзанья, некоторые из них начали теребить ткань штанов. Он поднялся и неспешно поплыл по проходу, слегка покашливая, чтобы они обратили на него внимание. Большинство из них проигнорировали его, приклеившись к кукле на экране. Несколько из них задержали на нём взгляд чуть дольше необходимого. Он выбрал одного и уселся в нескольких сиденьях от него. 

Это была игра, подобно рыбалке – хотя, если быть честным, Грант никогда не ходил на рыбалку. Нужно было притвориться, что ты ничего не задумал, потому что в ином случае они начнут слишком сильно нервничать и сольются. Он немного посмотрел фильм, потягиваясь настолько сильно, насколько его различные ранения ему позволили, и его светлые волосы поймали свет проектора. Девушка на экране тоже была блондинкой, что может сыграть ему на руку. У неё была ужасная губная помада, розово-оранжевая и безвкусная, которая формировала уродливую широкую ‘О’, пока она охала и стонала.

Мужчина, который наблюдал за ним, двинулся и вот уже сидел рядом с ним. От него несло табаком для трубки, и Гранта чуть не вырвало.

– Сколько?

Грант повернул голову и соблазнительно улыбнулся.

***

Ему нужно было хорошенько нажраться. О господи боже, ему нужно было напиться до такой степени, чтобы потом ещё несколько дней всё расплывалось перед глазами. Нахуй билет на поезд, нахуй Брайтон, нахуй разбитое сердце. Грант шаткой походкой вывалился из задней двери кинотеатра, чувствуя себя так хреново, как ещё никогда в жизни.

 _Когда ты на самом дне, никто не услышит твоих криков._ Нику нравилось говорить эту фразу. Каким-то образом он оправдывал все свои поступки тем, что он маргинал.

Гранту всегда хотелось сказать ‘я прекрасно, блять, тебя слышу’. Но умничать не было никакого смысла.

Он нашёл алкогольный магазин и купил бутылку джина и пачку сигарет, затем немного посидел на обочине дороги, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Пока он витал в облаках, он задумался, как обстоят дела в старом доме в Майл-Энде. Это место теряло всё своё очарование зимой – они с трудом боролись за тепло, многие из них уехали, а потом Чарли Эф, которого не было дома несколько дней, нашли мёртвым в канале в Бетнал-Грин. Эта ситуация по-настоящему всё омрачила. Лиззи, которая своего рода встречалась с Чарли, вскрыла вены – она выжила, но после этого всё необратимо изменилось.

Эдз подсел на мет, и это стало последней каплей для Гранта. Он никогда не думал, что вернётся обратно в западный Лондон. Пару-тройку раз ему казалось, что он увидел деда, и после этого он неизбежно залегал на дно на несколько дней.

Грант покачал головой, из-за чего его усталые глаза запульсировали болью, и сделал ещё глоток джина. Надо перестать думать про деда. И про Ника. И Эдза. И про того мужика в кинотеатре. Боже, каждый ебаный мужчина в его жизни уничтожил какую-то его часть.

Не считая Римуса.

Грант моргнул, уставившись на асфальт. Это было странно; с чего бы ему думать о Римусе? Он провёл полгода, пытаясь _забыть_ Римуса, а Грант был, на минуточку, чемпионом по забыванию болезненных воспоминаний.

Может, в этом и была проблема. Римус не причинял ему боли. Римус был мягким, и нежным, и ласковым, и скромным. Он даже не разбил Гранту сердце.

Но думать об этом не принесёт никакой пользы. Римус за миллион километров отсюда; в безопасности своей вычурной школы для очаровательных ботанов. 

Гранту нравилось думать об этом в такой манере; что Римус был в безопасности. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но у Гранта сложилось такое впечатление, что Римус страдал не меньше него. Было приятно знать, что один из них живёт хорошей жизнью; что о нём заботятся.

Гранту было не нужно, чтобы о нём заботились, но он хорошо понимал все плюсы такого положения.

Чуть дальше по дороге показался полицейский на дежурстве, и Грант как можно быстрее подскочил на ноги и запихнул бутылку джина в задний карман. Он уже проводил ночи в камере до этого, и это не очень приятный опыт. Он зажёг сигарету и начал идти – полицейские могли прикопаться к тебе из-за любой ерунды, даже за безделье, так что лучше всего было продолжать двигаться.

Он подумал было вернуться в свою комнату и поспать. Теперь у него было немного денег и достаточно алкоголя, чтобы вырубиться. Он даже больше не хотел есть так уж сильно. Его рука инстинктивно потянулась в карман джинсов за ключами.

Блять.

Их там не было. Грант с силой закусил губу, чтобы не закричать. Они, должно быть, выпали где-то в кинотеатре – и теперь он уже не сможет туда вернуться. Блять.

Он продолжил идти, в ярости сжимая кулаки, такой злой, что ему хотелось плеваться. Один лишь только день. Один лишь чёртов день без происшествий, он больше ни о чём не просил. 

Он мог бы переночевать на улице – он уже делал так несколько раз, и погода, по крайней мере, была хорошей. Он мог бы вернуться обратно и попробовать попроситься переночевать к Сандре/Нэнси. Маловероятно, что она его пустит после его грубого поведения, но она могла бы над ним сжалиться.

Дело было в том, что теперь он был пьян и зол. Если он вернётся обратно, то он будет слишком дёрганным и агрессивным и начнёт драку или попытается с кем-нибудь переспать.

Нет, решил он, что ему стоит сделать, так это продолжить двигаться. Не так далеко отсюда есть один бар, в котором ему уже везло раньше – по большей части с карманной кражей. Да и вообще, музыка была громкой, и ему может перепасть ещё немного алкоголя. Небо уже начинало темнеть, так что время уже, наверное, перевалило за восемь.

Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы добраться туда; есть вероятность, что он заблудился несколько раз. Всё выглядело одинаково, и он постоянно выпадал из временной реальности; как будто он лунатил. На самом деле он даже не осознал, что он стоит перед этим самым баром, пока кто-то не наорал на него. 

Группа парней стояли снаружи и пытались выглядеть угрожающе. Это сработало. Они все чем-то смахивали на Ника – крупные и лысые.

Грант попытался быстро пройти мимо них, но он сделал это чересчур очевидно.

– Как жизнь, Лола? – сказал один из самых крупных. Они все начали ржать как кучка старух в прачечной. Грант презрительно усмехнулся. Это даже не было оригинальной, мать его, шуткой, разные мудаки называли его Лолой с момента выхода той блядской песни от Kinks.

_Well I'm not the world's most masculine man_

_But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man_

_And so is Lola…_

_Ну, я не самый мужественный парень в мире,_

_Но я знаю, кто я такой, и я рад, что я мужчина,_

_И Лола рада тоже…_

Очень, блять, смешно. И это даже не было логично, потому что Грант никогда не был дрэг; ему нравилось быть мужиком. (Окей, однажды он попытался нарядиться в качестве шутки, но это не считается.) Он считал, что существовали оскорбления и похуже.

Он опустил голову и начал спускаться по ступеням. Внутри воняло сигаретами, пивом и потом. Ебаные панки. И всё же здесь было темно, анонимно, и никто на него не смотрел.

Музыкальная группа была громкой, уродливой и отвратительной. Они все выглядели в районе шестнадцати лет, в рваных отбеленных джинсах и джинсовках с нашивками и значками. И когда рок-певцы перестали быть сексуальными?

После этого всё было расплывчатым. Он определённо пил пиво, но только богу известно, откуда он его достал. Возможно, он немного потанцевал, возможно, поговорил с кем-то. И вдруг он уже щурился на тусклый свет в туалете, и его схватил за локоть и протащил через весь бар вышибала. 

Он запнулся, и его ноги заплелись, пока он поднимался вверх по лестнице, из-за чего подвернул ногу, но мужчине, который тащил его, было плевать. Он пихнул его в последний раз, когда они поднялись на уровень улицы.

– Вали куда подальше, ты, пидорас!

Ну, что ж. Он понятия не имел, что он натворил, но он знал, когда наступало время уходить. Он снова опустил голову, спрятал руки в карманы и начал быстро идти прочь. Боже, как же он нажрался; тротуар шевелился и изгибался у него под ногами. Его тошнило, он чувствовал тошнотворный привкус во рту, но у него в желудке ничего не было, так что он не мог проблеваться.

– Грант! – кто-то прокричал его имя.

Его первым инстинктом было продолжить идти; проигнорировать это. Потому что это не могло быть хорошим знаком; что кто-то из этого района знал его имя. Не то чтобы у него было много друзей. Но шаги у него за спиной становились громче, угроза становилась ближе, и он был слишком пьян и покалечен, чтобы убежать. Он обернулся – с тем же успехом можно и хорошенько посмотреть, прежде чем они сделают то, что собрались делать, что бы это ни было.

Кто бы это ни был, он был больше него – высокий, но не мускулистый. За ним был уличный фонарь, так что Гранту понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету, всё дико плыло перед глазами. Эти кудри. Это выражение тревожного беспокойства в глазах. Эти прекрасные розовые губы. Римус, мать его, Люпин.

***

Грант редко размышлял о чувствах. По крайней мере, о своих чувствах. Он провёл такую большую часть своей жизни в противостоянии со всем, что все _остальные_ думали о нём, что он редко запаривался самоанализом.

Но ему было стыдно из-за того, как он повёл себя в ту ночь. Дело было в том, что Римус был самым последним человеком во всём мире, которого он ожидал увидеть. И как только взгляд Гранта упал на него под этим золотым светом уличного фонаря, он почувствовал такое невероятное облегчение, что это шокировало его. Грант не был религиозным человеком – нахуй эту поеботу – но в глубине этого помутнённого состояния Римус Люпин выглядел прямо как блядский ангел.

И затем очень быстро облегчение Гранта испарилось, будто и не было, и вместо него он почувствовал чистейший стыд. Вот перед ним стоял этот добрый и чувствительный парень, который всегда на него равнялся. И что Грант представлял из себя? Он даже не мог твёрдо стоять на ногах.

О господи, и _Сириус_ (серьёзно, что это ещё за сумасшедшее хипповое имечко?!) маячил за спиной Римуса на протяжении всего времени, роскошный словно кинозвезда, буквально источающий ауру денег и привилегий. Может, всё было бы не так уж плохо, будь Римус один, но Грант не мог не увидеть себя глазами Сириуса; абсолютно жалким.

Поэтому он стал грубить. Он не мог вспомнить всего, что говорил, но он помнил, что вёл себя как та ещё заноза в заднице. И Римус просто позволил ему вести себя подобным образом и ещё и накормил его, потому что Римус просто-напросто был таким вот хорошим.

Каким-то образом они оба привели его обратно в его комнату, и возможно, они взломали его замок, или он просто изначально забыл запереть дверь, но когда Грант проснулся, он был в безопасности и комфорте на своём матрасе. Несмотря на воспоминания с прошлой ночи, затопившие его сознание кошмарным трейлером к фильму-катастрофе, он чувствовал себя на удивление лучше. Его лицо больше не горело и не сводило, и дышать было не больно. Он не был голоден. Он чувствовал себя расслабленно впервые за несколько недель.

Повернув голову, он увидел Римуса и Сириуса, которые спали в углу напротив. Боже. Они оба были такими красивыми, будто пара статуй. Мирные, и молодые, и влюблённые. Грант почувствовал ужасный укол в груди. Его рёбра перестали болеть, но его сердце до сих пор казалось огромной мозолью под кожей. 

Римус начал медленно просыпаться. Грант наблюдал за ним, ощущая вибрацию предвкушения, пробежавшую по позвоночнику, которая всегда находила на него, когда он собирался поговорить с Римусом. 

Римус сморщил нос и открыл глаза. Его взгляд практически моментально упал на Гранта, и Грант улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро, – беззвучно сказал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале группы X-ray Spex ‘I can’t do anything’.


	5. Сириус: День Святого Валентина 1978 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенная сцена, которую следует читать после главы 134 ‘Седьмой год: День Святого Валентина 1978 года’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчика: это предпоследняя глава в этой серии, но это последняя ПРИЯТНАЯ глава. Следующая часть тяжела к прочтению, поэтому я надеюсь, вы насладитесь этой милотой от всей души💛

Понедельник, 13-ое февраля, 1978 год.

– Спасибо, что помог, – сказал Джеймс, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь. Они уже несколько часов корпели над книгами, а если у Поттера не будет физической нагрузки хоть в каком-либо виде хотя бы два раза в день, то известному им миру придёт конец. Наверное.

– Ну, – ответил Сириус. – Это не дело оставлять Эванс разочарованной, и я знаю, что ты бы не справился с этим без меня.

– Какой же ты скромный и щедрый друг.

– Это называется хорошее воспитание, Поттер, посмотри определение в словаре. 

Джеймс фыркнул со смехом, до сих пор потягиваясь, и застонал.

– На поле для квиддича?

– Да, давай. Но мне нужно вернуться к пяти.

– Лунатик?

– Ага, – после этого Сириус поджал губы. Что-то у него внутри до сих пор сжималось, когда Джеймс упоминал Римуса в _этом_ контексте. Разумеется, было замечательно, что Джеймс обо всём узнал. Разумеется. Но ещё это было странно и страшно. Худшей частью было то, что он знал, что Джеймсу тоже неловко из-за этого, и именно поэтому он продолжал поднимать эту тему. Этот тупой кретин пытался быть хорошим другом.

– А, эм… а вы с ним будете что-нибудь делать на день святого Валентина? – спросил Джеймс.

Он выглядел так, будто ему было некомфортно. Возможно, это из-за того, что ему только сейчас пришла в голову мысль задать этот вопрос, после того как Сириус провёл три часа, помогая ему отточить чары цветочных фейерверков для Лили.

– Неа, – покачал головой Сириус. – Он ненавидит подобные вещи.

– Разве?

– Ага. Помнишь Великую Гонку Поцелуев? Римус Люпин и романтика просто _несовместимы._

– Я просто решил, что он избегал всей этой ерунды из-за того, что он… эм…

– Гей?

– Мм. Так это правильно называть?

Сириус пожал плечами, и они дошли до поля для квиддича в уютном молчании.

Правда заключалась в том, что Сириус понятия не имел, как называть это правильно – но Лунатик использовал это слово, так что, наверное, оно сойдёт. Сириус уже принял решение не думать слишком много насчёт конкретных слов или определений, потому что ему не нравилось, как это ощущалось.

Наверное, именно по этой причине он закрывался каждый раз, когда Джеймс пытался поговорить с ним об их отношениях с Римусом. Сириус чётко помнил, как он рассказывал Джеймсу все грязные детали о его разнообразных интрижках с девчонками – что куда входило, как надолго, насколько сильно, насколько быстро, насколько хорошо, насколько много, насколько мало. Но не с Лунатиком. На самом деле, насколько Джеймсу было известно, они едва ли даже целовались. В этот момент Сириус почувствовал жарких бабочек внизу живота, думая о поцелуях с Римусом.

Да и вообще, что именно им _делать_ на день святого Валентина? Не то чтобы они могли устроить большое публичное представление, к которым был склонен Джеймс. Открытки? Поэзия?? Ни в коем случае – Римус либо рассмеётся ему в лицо, либо умрёт со стыда.

В тайне Сириус считал, что Римус был слишком крутым для всей этой любовной чепухи. Римус не сочетался с цветами и балладами; он состоял из украденных сигарет и порванных джинсов, он был _уличным_ парнем.

...хотя, если быть честным, то ему ведь _правда_ нравится шоколад…

– Проснись и пой, Блэк, – Джеймс приложил его рукояткой метлы по затылку.

– Ай! – Сириус почесал голову, хотя ему на самом деле не было больно. Он быстро завязал волосы в хвост и последовал за своим другом на поле.

***

Позже тем вечером, когда девчонки сидели в их комнате, и была поднята тема дня святого Валентина, Римус отреагировал именно так, как Сириус и ожидал. Это было очень приятно; он наконец начал понимать Лунатика.

Как бы то ни было, Римус находился прямо в эпицентре планирования грандиозного пранка, а для Сириуса это была абсолютно самая любимая версия Римуса. Он был таким прямолинейным и властным; раздавал всем указы направо и налево с высоко поднятой головой и серьёзным взглядом. И затем он начал курить, а это всегда приводило Сириуса в _то самое_ настроение благодаря этим чертовски идеальным губам, и его деликатным пальцам, и его глазам…

Он не мог дождаться пойти в кровать, и к счастью, девчонки ушли вскоре после этого. Сохатый и Эванс как всегда устроили большое шоу, целуясь, перешёптываясь и делая вид, будто их разлучают на целую вечность, а не на несколько часов сна. Сириус поймал взгляд Римуса, направленный на них, и в миллионный раз задумался, о чём думает Лунатик.

К тому времени, как Сириус был готов ложиться спать, Римус забрался в кровать весь тихий и задумчивый, и Сириус не мог понять, тот просто устал, концентрируется на пранке, или же дело вообще в чём-то другом. 

В чём бы ни была причина такого настроения, Сириус его только усугубил. Он накосячил со всей этой историей про Луперкалию, и он даже не понимал, почему. Серьёзно, иногда ему было тяжело поспевать за происходящим. В один день Римус совершенно спокойно был готов обсуждать свою волчность. В другие дни это было полнейшим табу, и он закрывался при малейшем упоминании.

Они, можно сказать, разобрались с этим между собой. Это получалось у них чуть лучше – донимать друг друга до тех пор, пока они не поймут. В общем, как оказалось, Римус был _на самом деле_ обеспокоен из-за всей этой чепухи со днём святого Валентина – не потому что он _правда_ хотел получить песню и танец, а потому что решил, что _Сириус,_ возможно, этого хочет.

Это было так невероятно мило, что Сириус не мог перестать улыбаться, и ему пришлось начать целовать Римуса, просто чтобы тот не увидел эту дебильную ухмылку на его лице.

***

Вторник, 14-ое февраля, 1978 год.

Сказать по правде, Сириус не особо много об этом думал. О публичных проявлениях любви, об этом. По крайней мере, он не думал об этом дальше нужд и предпочтений Римуса. С Мэри было точно так же – она любила целоваться при всех, она любила, когда их ловили вместе, она любила хвастаться; поэтому Сириус тоже это любил. Соответственно Римус, в свою очередь, всегда любил прятаться и хранить секреты, так что Сириус учился тому, что это тоже может быть очень весело.

Может быть, Сириус просто легко относился к проявлению чувств. Или, может, он просто слишком сильно старался угодить всем вокруг. Его _совсем немного_ задевало, когда Лили и Джеймс часами сидели, свернувшись друг на друге в общей комнате, или ходили по школе между уроками, держась за руки, улыбаясь друг другу, пока остальным ученикам приходилось уворачиваться и освобождать им дорогу. Очевидно, они с Лунатиком никогда не будут _такой_ парой, не открыто, но это довольно сильно утомляло, что ему приходилось напоминать себе держать их отношения платоническими за пределами их комнаты. В конце концов, Сириусу нравилось рисоваться. Ему бы хотелось хвастаться Лунатиком.

Он размышлял об этом, пока они с Джеймсом крались вниз в обеденный зал, чтобы приготовить подарок Лили с утра пораньше. Он оставил Лунатика спящим, с одеялом, скомканным в талии, с одной рукой над головой, склонённой набок. В утреннем свете его шрамы были похожи на мраморные вены, и Сириусу хотелось наклониться и обвести их все языком. Но он не стал. Он дал Джеймсу обещание.

– Думаешь, там хватит места? – спросил Джеймс при входе в пустой большой зал. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал.

– Это цветочные фейерверки, – зевнул Сириус. – Никто не пострадает, только если у кого-то нет серьёзной аллергии. 

– Чёрт, я даже не подумал про аллергии!

– Мерлин, не говори мне, что ты собираешься передумать сейчас, не после того, как ты вытащил меня из постели в этот безбожный час.

– Не собираюсь, не собираюсь… ну ладно, давай тогда приниматься за дело.

Они начали работать, устанавливая огромные детонаторы в форме пузырей, которые они кропотливо сооружали, и накладывая спусковые чары, чтобы они сработали в нужное время.

– Что ты будешь делать весь оставшийся день? – спросил Сириус, сидя на одном из столов и болтая ногами, пока Джеймс копошился с последними штрихами. – Или ты думаешь, что кота будет достаточно?

– У неё свободна бОльшая часть дня, и я сделал так, чтобы ванная старост была таинственно закрыта на ремонт, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс, довольный собой.

– Как романтично, – протянул Сириус.

– Вообще-то, это романтично, – ответил Джеймс. – А что насчёт тебя? Ты будешь держаться подальше от Лунатика?

– А?

– Из-за вашей ссоры сегодня ночью?

– Это не было _ссорой,_ – Сириус почувствовал, как его щёки загораются. Он и забыл, что Сохатый слышал эту часть. – И мы всё равно помирились. Просто наложили заглушающие чары, чтобы _ты_ перестал подслушивать.

– О, значит, они нужны были для этого…? – Джеймс с озорством выгнул бровь, играя языком в уголке губ.

– Отвали, – пихнул его Сириус, спрыгивая со стола. – Мистер Ванная Старост.

– Годрик, Блэк, ты, что, покраснел?! Ты серьёзно покраснел?? – засмеялся Джеймс, пихая его в ответ. – Вау, Лунатик, должно быть, просто что-то с чем-то.

– Я поверить не могу… – Сириус покачал головой и начал двигаться в сторону выхода из зала, желая, чтобы его лицо вернулось к своему обычному цвету. Как стыдно.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, – засмеялся Джеймс и подбежал, легко его догоняя. – Ты знаешь, это даже облегчение. БОльшую часть времени вы двое ведёте себя как невинные монахи, я даже ни разу не видел, чтобы вы целовались.

Он сказал ‘целовались’, а не ‘сосались’, потому что Джеймс Поттер был романтиком с головы до ног. Он наверняка называл секс ‘занятием любовью’. Ха. Сириус сделал мысленную пометку запомнить это на будущее.

– Ты думаешь, это странно? – спросил Сириус, замедляя шаг. Ему бы действительно мог пригодиться разумный совет, и придётся довольствоваться Сохатым, раз Лили не было рядом. – Что ты ни разу не, э, видел нас? Как мы целуемся, я имею в виду.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Вы же целуетесь, да?

– Ну разумеется, – Сириус взмахнул волосами.

– Ну, тогда не знаю. Я просто решил, что всё дело в типичной скрытности Лунатика.

– Да, так и есть. Но знаешь… мы не можем выражать это так открыто, как вы с Эванс. 

Джеймс затих довольно надолго, задумавшись.

– Да, – наконец сказал он. – Это логично. Прости, брат.

– Ты не виноват в этом, – пожал плечами Сириус.

– Но вам должно быть комфортно рядом с нами, – сказал Джеймс. – Мы ваши друзья.

– Да, я знаю.

– В смысле, комфортно _в разумных пределах,_ – поспешно сказал Джеймс, и ухмылка вернулась на его лицо. – Я не уверен, что я готов увидеть, как два моих лучших друга… э… ну, если вы вообще… я хочу сказать… что бы вы там ни…

– Поттер, _ты_ что ли покраснел?!

***

Конечно, фейерверки и котёнок были встречены крайне положительно, но Сириус получил свой собственный сюрприз после завтрака. Римус Люпин _на полном серьёзе_ предложил сбежать с уроков и пойти накуриться вместо этого. Ну, может, часть с ‘накуриться’ была не так уж и необычна, но прогулы определённо были. И ещё и шоколадная лягушка вдобавок ко всему! Это точно была романтика, когда Римус отдавал свои последние сладости.

– Сохатый точно наедет на меня за то, что я курил здесь, – захихикал Сириус на середине первого косяка.

– Неа, – лениво ответил Римус, лёжа на боку и поглаживая ногу Сириуса. – Просто помаши по комнате влажным полотенцем, и запах пропадёт. Так делали парни в Святом Эдди. 

– Круто, – в восхищении выдохнул Сириус. Римус бросил на него взгляд, который сказал ему, что он ведёт себя странно. Но ему было всё равно. Если считать, что Лунатик крутой, это странно, то тогда Сириус будет странным. Он снова захихикал. Римус улыбнулся, качая головой и забирая косяк себе.

– Слабак.

– Какое презрение. Какая жестокость, – Сириус плюхнулся обратно на кровать и ослабил галстук.

– Тебе это нравится, – Римус выдохнул дым так, чтобы он окутал тело Сириуса словно туман.

– Эй, – Сириус нахмурился и опустил взгляд. – Не делай так, у меня вся форма провоняет.

– Тогда сними ее, – выгнул одну бровь Римус. Сириус посмотрел на него.

– Серьёзно?

Римус снова поднёс косяк к губам и затянулся. Эти губы. Эти пальцы. Эти глаза. Он кивнул, выдыхая дым.

– Разве что ты планируешь идти на занятия сегодня?

Сириус безмолвно покачал головой. Римус сел на колени и протянул свою длинную руку через Сириуса, чтобы потушить косяк в кружке старого чая на своей прикроватной тумбочке. Сириус закрыл глаза, уже желая почувствовать Римуса – его вес, жар его тела.

Он не чувствовал ничего подобного с Мэри или Эммелин. Никто никогда не дарил ему таких ощущений; как будто его можно было разобрать на части и затем собрать обратно, во что-то новое и лучшее, чем до этого. Поэтому какая разница, если Лунатик не проявлял свои чувства при всех? Главное, чтобы он оставался вот таким вот, когда они были наедине.

– Ну, тогда шевелись, – теперь говорил Римус с напряжённой ноткой в голосе. – У нас не так много времени.

Сириус начал двигаться быстро – Римус на самом деле никуда не торопился, просто Сириус никогда не противился приказу, если его давали в правильной манере. Он снял галстук и затем быстро расстегнул рубашку. Штаны он оставил для Лунатика, потому что это было его любимой частью, и Сириусу нравилось наблюдать, как его длинные пальцы расстёгивают пряжку его ремня.

И вот Римус уже забрался на него, усаживаясь сверху и наклоняясь вперёд, глубоко его целуя и двигая бёдрами вперёд-назад так невыносимо медленно, именно так, чтобы это сводило с ума.

– Лунатик… – Сириус захватил ртом воздух прямо напротив его губ. – Пожалуйста…

Этого стало достаточно – этого всегда было достаточно. Римус прорычал и ускорил свои движения, прижимаясь ближе, практически кусая губы Сириуса.

Сириус застонал в экстазе – вот оно; эта нужда, эта яростная сила. Ему было не стыдно признать, что сила Римуса, его способность абсолютно обезоруживать и подавлять, была одним из самых весомых качеств, которые привлекали Сириуса. Быть объектом желания Римуса, быть необходимым ему – это опьяняло. Он лихорадочно пытался успевать за новым темпом, страстно двигая бёдрами.

– Ммф, – пробормотал Римус и внезапно отстранился, его губы были тёмными, и его глаза были тёмными, и Сириус потянулся к нему, горя от желания.

– Верни-и-ись…

– Дверь… – шепнул Римус, бросая взгляд в сторону. – Занавески… Сохатый…

– Его не будет весь день, – покачал головой Сириус, расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке Римуса и притягивая его обратно к себе. – Я обещаю, он сам мне сказал, всё хорошо…

– Я пиздец как люблю день святого Валентина, – усмехнулся Римус, возвращаясь к поцелуям.

 _Я пиздец как люблю тебя,_ неожиданно для самого себя подумал Сириус.


End file.
